


Always

by nourann



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourann/pseuds/nourann
Summary: "You there, Finch ?""Always."John burns for Harold.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Always

"Are you there, Finch ?"

"Always, Mr Reese."

Always. Maybe John has something that will last. His relationship with Harold is a fire within him. It doesn't burn, only warms him. It revived the flame of life that was long gone. It keeps the cold thoughts of unworthiness and suicide away. Harold was there during his alcohol withdrawal, through the insomnia, the nightmares, the sweat, the shaking, never leaving his side. The fire grows stronger with each life saved, with each day spent with Harold. He carries it with him everywhere he goes, fueled by the link in his ear.

Always. That's what he tells John, to reassure him he will not be abandoned this time, and to reassure himself that he will not lose John.

John accepts him. He stays by his side. Literally - matching his pace, as if being in sync with him like it was a second nature to him, never being condescending, pitying, or prying about his disability. Figuratively - saving numbers not for money but because he wants to save people, and it hurts Harold to think how this man who genuinely loves this job ended up being a killer.

John is surprisingly tactile. Harold supposes he craves physical contact after being isolated too much, and he can't blame him. He may be a recluse but he's still human, and he finds he doesn't mind John being so close. John isn't too invading, just some light touches sometimes when he passes next to him on his way out to investigate a new number, and when he comes back. When John touches him he can feel warmth spreading within him. It's nurtured by his raspy voice in his ear, confirming that he's safe. It's a blanket he carries everywhere he goes.

Over time the fire glows even brighter, the blanket gets thicker, both growing warmer. Harold lets John in his life, welcomes him even. His paranoia and his past experience with Dillinger tell him to not trust him so much, and he tries to refrain himself from revealing too much about himself. John's curiosity about him isn't malicious, it's merely a will to know him better.

They get closer, dancing around each other, their relationship changing from professional to friendship. They tiptoe around feelings they don't even admit to themselves, . Movies nights and dinners together become more and more frequent. They're dead to the world, they're living together.

Harold's kidnapping brings John's feelings to the surface. The fire burns now, and John will burn the whole world to find Harold.

In the following months they get closer still. Harold knows he can trust John, and John fiercely wants to protect him. They spend most of their time together, in a quiet agreement to not let the other alone for too long. John burns silently through the days, not daring to mention his feelings to a vulnerable Harold, and Harold wants 

One night, Harold doesn't want to go back home. Since his kidnapping he doesn't feel safe being away from John. Bear usually helps him deal with his absence but tonight is a bad night following a bad day of anxiety, and he desperately wants to stay. As he's about to grab his coat and get out of John's loft he takes a decision. 

He slowly walks closer, puts a hand on his arm.

"John.." he whispers. 

"Talk to me, Harold" John murmurs, 

"Can I stay here ? Tonight ?" He pauses, trying to find the right way to explain that he's scared of Root finding him again. John nods and he relaxes. Of course his partner understands.

"Sure. I'll sleep on the floor."

"There is no reason for that. I am quite sure we can share a bed like two reasonable adults."

"I'm not opposed to the idea. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"What would make me uncomfortable is being away from you." he knows he's taking risks, but he's tired.

John puts his hands on Harold's shoulders, slowly slides them down in arms in a calming gesture, and nods. 

"I'll never leave you. You can stay here for as long as you want."

Harold misses his touch and finds himself inching closer to John. He reaches to him, hesitates a second before allowing himself to rest his hand on his partner's arm. Their eyes lock and Harold finally sees and understands the fire in John's eyes, softened by the tenderness on his features. But John takes a step back, shakes his head.

"I don't want to take advantage of you."

"John. You are not taking advantage of me. I had feelings for you before. I'm acting on them only now, but it's not out of vulnerability, or fear. I am tired of holding myself back. Being… away from you, only made realize how much I need you." he pauses, unsure of how to continue. This is the point of no return. Maybe he read John wrong. John doesn't need him to continue, he gets close to him again, embraces him. He burns, but now he doesn't feel guilty for it. He feels free.

"I love you" he whispers.

"I love you" Harold replies in a heartbeat.

Their eyes lock again, Harold tentatively brushes his cheek, and John leans in and kisses him. Harold slides his hand to the back of his neck and draws him closer, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Harold had never seen john with so bright a smile 

"Let's go sleep, alright ?"

It feels natural. They have been tethering on the edge of this for a long time.

Harold looks absolutely adorable in an oversized pajama. He feels asleep fast - John suspects he didn't sleep well lately - and John follows him soon after.

John wakes up first. Harold is still asleep in his arms. He adjusts the covers over them, careful not to wake his partner. Partners in every sense of the word now, he muses. He doesn't hope this will last - he will make it last.


End file.
